LOVE Musume
LOVE Musume (LOVE娘。; LOVE Daughters) is a girl group formed in 2013. The line-up consists of Japanese, South Korean, Taiwanese and Filipino members, being known as one of the most diverse girl groups in Japan. Members Current Members 1st Generation *Eri Ichinose - (Leader) Neon Green *Ai Takano - (Sub Leader) Lavender *Mei Liu - Indigo *Yume Kanazawa - Silver *Kimberly Park - Red *Yuriko Mabuchi - Green 2nd Generation *Nina Honda- Navy Blue *Mayu Kinoshita- Magenta *Luna Saito- Ocean Blue *Sunshine De La Cruz- Golden Rod *Akari Nogami- Aquamarine History 2013 In February, it was announced that a third new group would be added to Hello! Project, already having Juice=Juice and GLiTTER. On May 7, 2013, Ishida Ayumi and Sato Masaki posted a YouTube video on the official Morning Musume channel, officially announcing the new group auditions. The official first generation line up was announced June 1st, featuring: Sakiko Kawasaki, Eri Ichinose, Ai Takano, Yume Kanzawa and Yuriko Mabuchi. On June 15, two new foreign members for the new group were announced on The Girls Live: Mei Liu (Taiwan) and Kimberly Park (South Korea). In fall 2013, LOVE Musume. went on their first tour entitled, "LOVE Musume~Hello! Project Concert Debut~ Autumn Tour 2013 (feat. Dorimuhato and SECRET Otoko)". During the "LOVE Musume~Hello! Project Concert Debut~ Autumn Tour 2013 (feat. Dorimuhato and SECRET Otoko)", it was announced that second generation members would be held all month long. They began on the last day of the tour and were revealed . A Hello! Project fan leaked the official winners of the auditions a day before they would officially be annnounced on The Girls Live. The winners of "LOVE Musume 2nd Generation~Tarento Kensaku~2013 Audition" were then announced via the fan's official Twitter page; as well as some of their official profile information. The winners were confirmed to be: Nina Honda, Mayu Kinoshita, Luna Saito and Akari Nogami. It was also announced that a new foreign member has also been added into the group named Sunshine De La Cruz from Isabela, Phillippines. 2014 On the last day of LOVE Musume.'s spring 2014 tour, Sakiko announced that she would be stepping down from her leadership position and passed it down to Eri and Ai. No official reason was ever released. August 13, LOVE Musume. released their first indies single: Kaishi suru Mae ni. December 18th, on a special Niconico live, it was announced that LOVE Musume. would make their major debut in January 2015. 2015 January 21, LOVE Musume. released their first major single "Kowareta Hodou / super yuujou disco party". It sold an estimated total of 38,029 copies nationwide, peaking at #2 on the Oricon charts. Discography Albums EPs #2013.03.07 Watashi wa Anata o Eru Koto ga Dekinai #2013.07.08 MELODY クロスオーバー (feat. SECRET Otoko) #2013.09.19 Iro Kaiten Compilation Albums #2015.12.02 LOVE Musume. First Compilation Album 2015 -Mazu Marking Kikan! - (LOVE娘。初コンピレーションアルバム2015-まずマーキング時代！ -) Singles Indies #2014.08.13 Kaishi suru Mae ni (開始する前に) #2014.10.15 Superman Chance Major #2015.01.21 Kowareta Hodou / super yuujou disco party (壊れた歩道 / super 友情 disco party) #2015.05.13 Eien no Kizuna / Broken Butterfly Wing / Ending no Owari (永遠の絆/Broken Butterfly Wing/エンディングの終わり) #2016.03.23 Konagona ni Natta Ningyou (粉々になった人形) Group Auditions *~LOVE Musume: 1st Gen. Group Auditions~ *LOVE Musume 2nd Generation~Tarento Kensaku~2013 Audition Filmography #2014 Tenso no Dai Machigai Tours #LOVE Musume~Hello! Project Concert Debut~ Autumn Tour 2013 (feat. Dorimuhato and SECRET Otoko) Category:2013 Debuts Category:LOVE Musume Category:Sister Group Category:2013 Group Formations Category:Morning Musume Category:Popular Groups Category:7 Member Groups Category:LOVE Musume Members Category:SECRET Otoko Category:Dorimuhato Category:1st generation member Category:2nd generation member